My Mad, Mad World
by Neko Mononoke
Summary: (Update 9/13, Mononoke Update) I've known their secrets far to long. I've hid, I've fled. They've hunted me, I've hunted them. But then I hid amongst them. Now... I'll finally take them down. I'll expose them... but what will this cost me? Now Rated M for gore and later chapters
1. Sometimes We all Break

_Hello there people owo. I am Koneko-chan and I am giving you a Jinx fanfic, possible Shaco x Jinx or Braum x Jinx depending on how I feel. Annyywhoo enjoy~_

_-Koneko-chan~_

* * *

_Existance was futile- My mad mad world..._

It's all so fun... right? It's supposed to be FUN! Not sad. It's supposed to be a game! Not some...serious lame stupid stuff right? I'm just so lost... no one understands me... and I guess that's why I always feel so lonely... I mask it with this...chaotic self... but what is the real me? I feel as if...everyone will never get me. Who I am. I sit in my room, on my bed, in this place. An institute. Where we all fight and fight and be minions. That's whn I hear it, that knock at the door. I stand, grabbing pow-pow and fishbones, and I get the door.  
"You have a game, Jinx. Get onto the blue team summoning platform." A summoner says plainly, I only answer with a giggle and a nod, running off. This became my game. My new game. To shoot and fight forever and ever 'till I die. But what kind of existance is that? I hear the announcer, that monotone voice that says: "Welcome to Summoner's rift!". I'm laning with that guy with the big shield thingy again. Whatever. Walking to lane, I listen to my summoner.  
'We're going against a really good lane'. The voice says to me, in my head.  
'Yeah yeah yeah. I just wanna shoot everything!'. I simply think back. The tiny little minions spawn, and thats when farming starts. The big shield guy wards up, and I see Hat lady and her stupid other little friend with her. I see them in this lane very rarely. A taunt.  
"Welcome to snoresville Hat lady! Population- YOU!"I laugh. Laughing off the pain. The angst. She looks mad, and fires at me, and I fire back, swapping to fishbones. I live in this Mad mad world... Does no one understand it? I do the things I do... so someone can stop me.. so someone can understand and save me from this abyss. No ONE GETS IT! I let my thoughts run over me. My summoner can only hear what I will them to.  
'Go in on them.'He wills. I nod, and I hit off a perfect ZAP! and go for Hat Lady, Fat Handz can't keep up! She's soooooooo slow! But like I care as I kill Hat lady, and the announcer proclaims:  
First Blood!  
This is easy, right? This is fun, right? This is normal, RIGHT?! After the game, I trudge back to my room, another victory, whoopie doo. I feel a hand on my shoulder as I continue down, and I look to see Braum there, a gentle smile on his face.  
"You know, I can tell there is a problem. Need to talk about it?" He asks, his accent is so thick. I carefully contemplate my answer. He's the only person ever, to get that something's wrong. To understand the problem I have, that gnaws away at me, slowly everyday. I shake my head slowly 'no'. He frowns a bit.  
"It's not good to keep things to yourself little one." He says, he makes sure no one is around. He becons I follow... and I do. Maybe... he is right. I've been running and keeping everything inside for so long, that it's going to kill me one day. I won't die a crook, I'll die a mad mad girl who killed and stole and destroyed. We find a quiet place in the Institute's gardens. We sit, no one is here... and then it all spills out. How I always felt alone, and as a kid how I was always tormented for not being normal, and I wasn't! I knew I wasn't normal and I didn't pretend so. I was chaotic, and evil. I still let it rule me. I told him how I was absued as a child, and how I ahd run away, and raised myself in the streets. How I left my home for a new one. How I fled from everything, and masked all my pain in chaos, how I found my guns and made them my own. How I had never had a friend, or anyone to be there for me, and by the time I finish, I'm crying. Because past wounds that I never noticed, are all still open, infected and rotten. Because I let the pain in. Because I finally cracked. Because I never talked to anyone. He gives me a moment to collect myself... Fishbones... he was and is my logic and reason. The part of me that's suppsed to be dead. Non-existant.  
"You had to take that all.. alone?" He asks slowly. I nod, whiping away tears.  
"You should have never bottled that all up... if you have problem, you can come to me. I am willing to lend a hand." He says, and in the tone of his voice... I know he isn't lieng. But... my Mad Mad world, still exists. After making myself that chaotic girl again, and after Braum left, I dash off, and bump into Shaco, a friend of mine. Both fond of chaos.  
"Hey Shanko~~~~~~" I chime laughing.  
"Good game Jinx, you did well." He laughs, and I grin.  
"I gotta kill Hat Lady and Fat handz So I'm happy!" I laugh... I glare at them and make faces at them, Shanko just laughing with me, Hat Lady and Fat Handz both glare. I giggle. We walk to my room.  
"You always are a riot(almost put rito wut owo), Jinx!" Shaco laughs, I laugh to.  
"Well, it's who I am!" I laugh and wave a farewell as I head in my room. I flop on my bed, and glare out the window, and cry softly... I cry myself to sleep... for the first time ever.


	2. Maybes are Sometimes Evil

Herro! Koneko-sama back!(Did I say chan last time? I'M SO PRO!)I bring you all chapter two~ Anyways, Enjoy? :3

* * *

_I don't like days like this..._

Waking up the next day, I didn't really know if I wanted to embrace another day. I felt to emotionally wasted from yesterday. Either or, eventually I'd have to, so I did. I went to the lunch hall, and everyone was already up, I skipped over and got my morning meal. Yummy sugary cereal and milk! I sat with Shaco as I always do.  
"Jinx! Watch Cait..." He says, pointing, and I saw his clone sneaking up behind her. My eyes lit up as did my face. She saw this, but as she turned she got cake in the face! I laughed, so did Shaco, even Fat Handz did. The clone exploded into confetti, and I laughed more at Hat Lady's unamused face. Breakfast was always fun. Nine-tail lady was all giggly. I liked her. She seems nice. But she always called me hun. I don't like that about her, but she;s very very nice. I saw Hat Lady stomp over, and laugh.  
"Mornin' hat Lady! Where are your guns?" I taunt, grinning.  
"Why you little..." She growls. I grin like a Cheshire cat.  
"Why, if anyone's little it's certainly not YOU Hat Lady!" I laugh, grinning. Hat Lady would turn red, flashing a few people and Shaco and I sang out together.  
"I SEE NOXUS I SEE VOID! I SEE HAT LADY'S UNDERPANTS!" Then we laugh as does some other champions amongst us. Hat Lady would just storm off again. Things like this... they help. They help me a lot. The true laughing that makes me feel happy. That shines out all the sorrow. The hatred I feel to everything and everyone sometimes. The longing of love and companion ship. Maybe that's what Fishbones serves to me. My friend. My companion. I skip off after finishing eating, hyped up for matches, or whatever the hell else! Who gives a flying fuck? In those brief seconds, I forgot about my issues. I acted so happy... that I believed it... I skipped along, and just pretended... and kept pretending. No one would ever know... or maybe I want them to, but can't bring myself to let them see me. How weak I truly am. How even I, a true maniac, am a broken, shattered, being. But no one will ever know. I hope. I end up at the Institute gardens again, and Zyra is there, tending the plants.  
"Hey Plant Lady!" I smile and skip over, Zyra looks up at me, and blinks.  
"Oh... hello Jinx." Zyra says calmly.  
"How's the garden?" I ask, tipping her head. I like Zyra, and she liked the work she did around the garden. It is one of my favorite places.  
"It's fine as usual." Zyra smiles, and I smile back. There's few people I'm sane around. Zyra is one of them, since I like her tons! Zyra's brows furrow, and she opens her mouth, but I hear nothing. Why is it suddenly so hot out? Why does my head suddenly hurt? Why is the world spinning... The ground suddenly rushes up to meet me. and my world turns black.

* * *

Cliff hanger huehuehue... short chapters for now cause I wanna pump out the first 5 quick. then there'll be pretty big spaces...  
K BAAIIIII  
Wanna game? Add: Koneko Sei Tan  
Love you 3


	3. What is this Feeling?

Koneko here! Like the cliffie? Anyways Chapter 3 coming at you and I guess Braum and Jinx is now a thing. Woo? Enjoy Enjoy! R & R pls 3 ILY!~

* * *

Waking up... it was dark. For a second. I prayed death had claimed me, but it had not. I saw Braum by my bedside, and I blinked. Why was he here? I blinked again, and sat up, but in return, a wave of dizziness pained me. I made a low groan sound, and a hand patted me on my back.  
"Careful there, you had a heat stroke." Braum's voice calmly states, I blink. it was mid-summer in Valoran, and I usually was always active, but it was in one of the hotter days. I blinked again.  
"Oh..." I manage just barely. I found a cup of water and took a long drink of it.  
"How are you feeling?"  
"Fine, dizzy, but fine." I reply, wiping away the water around my mouth. It was late, I could tell by looking out the window. I blinked.  
"You had me worried, a cute little lamb like you should be more careful in the sun." He states, I blink, and feel heat rise to my cheeks. _Cute? Me?_ I think.  
"M-me? I'm fine!" I state stubbornly, pouting up at him. He chuckles and kisses my forehead, more heat rises to my cheeks.

"Yes, you." He chuckles.  
"B-but-" I stammer out, he cuts me off.  
"Get some rest. I shall see you in the morning." He smiles, and walks off... what was this weird feeling in my chest? I blinked, and went back to sleep.

* * *

When I wake up, it's around 8:30 A.M ish, by the sun's position. I was admitted to leave, and I walked the halls, thinking of what had happened earlier. I was confused, I was really really confused. Mainly 'cause I don't talk to people much is why. But I don't really care. It's whatever. Right? But I smile and skip along as always. I go to my room to check on my guns, and grabs them and head to breakfeast, I smile and wave at Shaco. I guess after this morning there's to much to think about.

I sit with Shaco as I always do, he inquiries about what happened, worried, he speaks.  
"Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine, Shaco. It was hot out, and it was a heat stroke." I sigh, rather annoyed by his worry. I was FINE obviously.  
"Okay, just asking. You're my friend ya know!" He says, and I smile.  
"I know!" I chime. Braum walks over and apparently we have a game. I get up and walk with him, reluctantly leaving my breakfast behind.  
"Are w-" I begin.  
"Yes, we are. We're bot together." He replies, and I nod. It's a quiet walk... and the announcer's voice chimes...

WELCOME TO SUMMONER'S RIFT

* * *

Sorry another short one, but I'm working on a lot of plots, and characters right now for other stories I plan on... so I'll give you a pick:

Ahri and her tale of before the institute

The fall of the Institute

or...

Surviving in the Kumungu, Nidalee's journey

Thoughts?~

Bye Bye~~


	4. The Rebellion Rising

_Hey Hey! Mononke Neko here! Well, I've been dead on hiatus with school, so I'll try tog et back on top, Aye Aye! Uhm... please don't hurt me! Also, PM Me if you want some wallpapers, I make wall papers now. You can see some of my work on ! Follow me Neko-Natsumii #TeamFollowBack! Enjoy this hopefully good chapter._

* * *

Animosity. That's the first word that occurs to Jinx as she goes to lane, following Braum. Silence. Awkward, thick. Jinx sits under tower, and pushs forth to the brushes to get ready, since her jungler is starting red. Blue side map was always best. As minions spawn, in the bush closest to the enemy tower, Jinx and Braum wait for the minions. There are no words to be spoken since a few nights back. Jinx was being summoned by a summoner, a girl with social problems and a soft voice. Minions appear to tower, and from behind... three champions. A jungler, the support, and marksman. A brief second, and the soft voice speaks.  
Go for the support, she's squishy. No armor, move the the back end, prepare to blow summoners, that is unavoidable I fear. Within the next milisecond of those words, bot lane breaks into a 3v2 fight. An instant flash and Jinx is positioned safely away, and the support drops fast with Braum's passive.

FIRST BLOOD

is called. Jinx's passive goes free, and she runs back and attacks the marksman, braum near dead dies, but passive stays on the enemy marksman, Miss Fortune. Two basics, and the passive pops.

DOUBLE KILL

Sounds through the rift. The jungle, full health, Jinx, so weak. Inevitablly, Jinx runs back to tower with the last seconds of passive. There are times where things go wrong. Where things go bad. And that happens. Suddenly, Jinx's world darkens, and that soft voice... so familiar to Jinx, the one that was not her summoner, softly speaks.  
The time for the truth of your being here is nigh, Jinx... Many were in on it. It's time you realize the truth hidden from you. You are not safe here. Trust me, and you'll be safe. Jinx collapses to her knees, holding her chest. She only sees an attractive figure, standing over her. A mask with glowing red eyes, one with a tracker symbol. Blonde hair comes out from the mask, similair to Caitlyn's in the new outfit recently made for her. Cat ears and a tail, and good armor, tracker boots, black and leather. Fingerless gloves with two duel pistols and a machine gun on her back. Jinx's world turns dark, and the figure lifts her up, and she only feels the churning of her stomach as she's carried away. Sirens sound... explosions... chaos...the last things Jinx hears...

~POV Switch~

An eerie silence fills the clearing. I had only just escaped with Jinx, and it's just a matter of laying low, and waiting. There's so much to explain... but how will she believe me? My tail flicks, and I grunt.  
I need to keep going. They'll find me if I rest any longer. The sirens are sounded, if I am caught... the high summoners will kill me for certain... I make my mind up, and I stand and dash through the woods. The pitter-patter of rain sounds around me as a storm rolls in. Good, for this shall mask my scent. Only few others know of the truth of the institute. But what now? What happens after? What happens when all is said and done? There has been so much chaos. So much secrecy. I was one of them. I had to feign loyalty to their plan. I won't let them get away with this. This is the start of the rebellion. The start of a new Era. New leaders shall rise... for two now lay dead... in cold blood.

* * *

_Like it? R&R! Sorry it's been a while, but whatevs. Welcome to an idea I've been holding for tomorrow, more later tonight or tomorrow. Whenev I feel like it._

_Peace!_

_~Mononoke Neko_


	5. Mononoke's Leadership Begins

_Hey! Mononoke Neko back with another chapter, Hooza! I left the other shorter than the rest, so I'm not giving a cliffie t- well I am, but I'm making this longer. Here's a layout ffor you!_  
_Italics- Thoughts/Flashback_  
**_Bold- Emphasized words_**  
Normal- Normal narration/action

Under Line- Letters  
_R & R~_  
_-Mononoke Neko_

* * *

In the winter, many people would like to set up for the snowdown celebrations. I do not, for the memories of Snowdown are to sore and the wounds still ripe and festering with infections. Something I carry still on. There was one person I had ever confided in, and he was the one who was first my ally in my endevour, who first believed me of the dangerous and trecherous words I spoke. The memory comes to me, so sweet and gently calling.

_Year XXXX, Day XX, Time 19:08_

_"You know... you shouldn't have to go on in your life feeling so putrid about everything." His voice is soft... gentle. Something one should not expect from an assassin. A sigh, my own._  
_"After everything, this bullshit life is beneath me, I was so caught in the little things, I did not see to the big things. By the time I was done being childish and naive, my past was near upon me, and it was my fault. No one could pass me the notes for all the major things I had missed. To this hatred I have, it is my fault." A voice, laced with misery, regret, and longiness, is my own. These three things... the three emotions I could only ever feel... until I met him. But I could not be with him, for he was in love with another. One of his own, and I had none of my own. A pang of pain in my chest, heart break._  
_"Well, I'll help you." He turns to me, his face hidden by his hood. "But you gotta tell me your name."_  
_Hesitation..._  
_"Mononoke... Mononoke Neko. I've no family, and I've no one to be my ally."_  
_"Then I will be your ally. I'm Talon DuCouteau." He holds out a hand, reluctantly, I accept this gesture known as a 'handshake'._

_Present Day_

I come back from my day dream, I am hidden in an old cave... a very special cave. I look to two rocks, one close to the wall in shadows, and another in the light... I sigh. Jinx lays still sleeping in a sleeping bag I had prepared for her. Braum's, Talon's, and my own are to the far walls. A few more were set up for Aatrox, Ahri, and Irelia. We needed more help. A cave nearby is where our Demacian and Freljordian allies were, Garen, Luxanna, Ashe, Tryndamere, and Sejuani. There was much to be done, and not enough time to get all done for a war so close, due to my own flaws. I sigh, and a crack of a branch alerts me. I get to a low crouching position, and grab my pistols. My mask hides my face, as it always had. Lessons of my own hand had taught me what swine humans are, my own people. Slowly moving forth to the cave mouth, I press firmly to the shadows, nearly invisible, but blonde hair betrays me as a familiar figure pins me, mistaking me for an enemy and putting a blade to my armored neck.  
"Woah there, Little Assassin. Lower your blade, and I shall lower my gun." I tease, a voice I had not used ever... joking. By his face, he is hurt, he is angry, and sad. But why? Was this not the plan?  
"She's dead. She was in the game, but we didn't know... she's dead." I can tell by his tone, his defeated posture, it was the one he loved. His special one... Katarina.  
"I...I'm sorry. We should've-" He cuts me off.  
"No, it had to be now, or it would've been to long after then to get the ones we needed out, and to scatter the Institute. Now you better know what needs to get done, done." He growls, and I nod. He has never seen my face, he cannot now. He cannot see my silent tears. I look to Braum, who is solemn. He looks to me, and nods, I sigh. I push away from the wall and dash to the very dark abck of the cavern, where they never had been. I grab my journal, where I have tracked all my progress. I open to the first page, the page that is our now second step.

_Year XXX, Day XX, Log 01_

_The Institute plans not for peace, but a new war. They've discovered something, they don't want to help them. They want power. I cannot allow this. Once I get some of their pawns to ally with me, I shall destroy their Institute, but this shall only delay, by now, they've stolen so much of their power they only need a bit more to cause a Dimensional gap to travel to this world they have found so ripe with Magic and Power. I need the trust of them... but this is a task I am not ready for, but I must do this. I must save them. I shall not allow more innocents to die than what have. But what after? Demacia and Noxus war. Well... I guess Swain and the King Jarvan III and Jarvan IV shall meet untimeley ends... how... saddening. After this, I must train them to unlock all of their full powers. Not to be hindered by the tumors and cripples the Institute has given them. I will be strong._

_-Mononoke Neko_

I close my journal. I look at them, and stand straight and growl in my most assertive tone.  
"You will listen, you will be trained, and you will sweat, bleed, and cry. I am going to train you back to what your powers are. To get back the magic and power you had before this Institute, for they've robbed you. We start next week, we all need time to recover and prepare." A week was all I could spare. All we needed. I leave the cave, and go to the lake nearby, and sit by the shore on the rocks. Another precious place. I remove my mask, and look at my reflection. I had eyes orange and pale, with a light flower pattern inside, but to a way that it was desireable. I put a hand to my face and sigh. This was the old me... this mask is the new. I hear the pebbles being moved by one's footsteps, and immediatley turn on instinct, for I rarely remove my mask. I see Talon, and he lunges and puts his blade to my exposed neck.  
"Who. Are. You." Are the first words out. My mask is not near my... it is in the water. I will retrieve it soon.  
"Mononoke, idiot. I took my mask off, now please get off. My mask is in the water." I growl, and push against him, but he's heavier than me, and I lack physical strength. He blinks, and seems taken aback. I push him off only then and get my mask. He's staring at me.  
"Why do you stare?" I glare, my voice laced venom.  
"I can look at what I so choose, Mononoke. You do not own me."  
"But I am training you to avenge the one you lost. The General was it? Oh, oops. That slipped.~" I grin and put my mask back on, for I have information on the General he wants. It's how we ever started talking, he growls, and glares, I smile under my mask and soon it is gone as the metal of the mask slides and clicks back into place. I feel dizzy. I feel hot. Uncomfortable. Darkness starts consuming my vision. I blink, I sway and stagger and hold my head. I shake my head.  
"You okay?" His words are echoey, I shake my head 'no'. I sink to my knees, and I realize what is happening. I don't want this. Not now.  
"Help... I don't want to go again..." The words I rarely speak, a voice so small, I do not know i as my own. I see him move to me, his lips move, but no words. I do not like these dreams. These are ones I hate so desperatley so, that I lose memory of, so I can never speak them aloud. Gifts are burdens. The dark blobs enclose my vision.  
"I'm...scared..." Are the last words past my lips, and a world of nothing but black consumes me.

* * *

_How was it? Good?~_  
_More cliffies, but I hope this one was longer and more enjoyable! R & R! Tell me who you want to see shipped, since I love writing in some romance! Seeya!_  
_Mononoke Neko_


	6. You shouldn't be here

_So soon a update I do bring! Hello Hello, Mononoke Neko with chapter 6, and the darkness of our tale returns! I decided to compensate for the long disappearance with longer chapters and more chapters more consistently. Here I bring chapter 6, R & R!_  
_-Mononoke Neko_  
_Italics- Flashbacks/Thoughts_  
_Underline- Letters, Journal Logs, Time Settings_  
**_Bold- Emphasized words_**  
_Normal- Narration/talking, talking will have ""_

* * *

_Year XXXX. Day XX_

_I was expecting the hellish lands of the future so grim, but the hell of the mental horrors I endure... bring me back to a sweet and soft memory. The Institute had cursed me long back, when they first had nearly gotten hold of me after discovering their secret. They gave me visions of a terrible future, gave me hellish visions of my past. But why was this a memory so soft and sweet? Something I enjoy... the time when my mother, father, and I with my younger siblings were home, all together, smiling, laughing. But the memory, I knew this one. This memory was not sweet and soft. It was gruesome, and dark. Fear and misery all gripped me._  
_"Now Mononoke, you must be a good big sister for your brother and sister. You should lead by a good example." My mother purrs, and I nod and smile. A me so naive and pure, like the fresh snowfall... untouched, pure, clean. For like the new snow fall, my young self was pure, clean... welcomed._  
_"I will Momma! I'll be the best big sister ever! I'll teach them about all the stuff I learn in school!" The young me smiles... I do not smile. I do not have siblings to teach. I do not have a Mother and Father to make proud. I do not have a school to go to to learn. I am to old for the schools anyways. I am of Twenty and One. I have no need for it._  
_Please...let this stop. Are the words that run through my mind so repetivley like a broken record. Then the hell begins. A loud crash and bang, I scream and so do my siblings, my Father jumps to his feet, and my Mother jumps, and grabs us and hides us in different spots, keeping my younger siblings, Ismae, my sister, and Isaac, my brother, together. They are twins, and thye would try to find the other. I am hidden in the safest spot, Momma always said I was 'special'. That one day, a gift I had in my body would be hunted. That I must be safe. She bid me stay hidden, and I stayed in the place she hid me. I was hidden under the old wooden floor boards of the bedroom downstairs. My breathing ragged. I can peak and see Father standing off with the men. They say something, I cannot remember what, but then, I watch as they pin him, and this is wear the pure white snow became tainted. Tainted footprints, and the fall of pineneedles above, and red. So much red..._  
_They pin Father, and he screams in agony as one man grabs a knife, and makes a long slit, a long deep slit and precious red liquid drips onto my nose. I cover my mouth to bite back a scream, and I watch... so helpless once more, as they rip my Father apart. I hear Momma screaming for them to stop. Somewhere off in the house. I cry. I cry again. I watch things from inside Father go flying. Things I know now as your intestines. The red mess litters the room. I hear my siblings scream, and that too, like father screams, disappear in the now ridged air, as with Momma's... what happened to them? I did not know this concept of 'death' when i was young, but I do now. Soon, it is over. I know now why they came to the house. They wanted me. They were Summoners. I did not know this then, but I do now. I am mad. I am angry. I want justice. I will get justice... the young me, the me I now view from, crawls from her hiding spot. Father...so still and lifeless, lays in a pool of his own blood. Why are Ismae's and Isaac's head so far from their bodies? Why is Momma hanging by her neck from the beams in the cieling? What was death to me? A nap. Just a nap. What is it to me now?_

**_Justice._**

_Present Day_

I wake screaming, flailing. A hand claps over my mouth, and strong arms pulls me into a hug, and I cry. I cry in the shoulder of the one holding me. I sob loudly. I did not have time to adsorb my surroundings, who it is who holds me close in their warm embrace. That is a mistake, one I let by. A familiar voice whispers softly, with a light echo signaling I am in the cave.

"It's okay Mononoke... just a bad dream, okay?" It's Talon's voice. I look up at him, my mask hides my face, I see Jinx is up, and looks confused, and mad.

"YOU TRIED TO KILL ME!" But Braum puts a hand on her shoulder and chuckles.

"Please, Jinx. Not now, we have serious affairs at hand, and Mononoke will gladly explain why she did what she did, okay?" He smiles warmyl down at her, he loves her. Jinx, so crazy, but herself, even has love in her life. While I, someone so... freaky, shall never find this thing known as love. I cry silently, a frame so weak and small shaking.

_What have I ever done to deserve this? What did I do wrong? Why..._ These hateful thoughts make me cry harder. A hand rubs my back, and a curl closer to the source of warmth, for the heat in my body leaves me. I am cold as ice. I am scared. I am sad. I want my Mother, I want my Father and siblings. They are gone. I do not have family. I am alone. I am all alone. I have no one I can ever tell my deepest, darkest secrets to. I try so hard to collect myself, to stop the tears from falling down my face, but it is a challenge. The images flash again, Father being cut open, his organs being flung about the bed room. I feel bile rise in my throat, and I get up from Talon's embrace, and move the part of my mask covering my mouth and vomit in the woods outside the cave, and I lean against the tree, gaze fixed down. I look up over the lake through the tree line. I cry, and I whipe anything left on my mouth with my gauntlet, and I spit into the brush to remove anything else. My mask slowly moved back to place, and I sigh. I turn to them, and I shake my head. The social queue I wish not to speak of the dream. I sigh deeply, and soon the tears stop. In a weeks time, I will be a leader. I will need to be strong. I will need faith. I will need hope. I see Ashe walk over, and she looks worried.

"What happened? Are you okay? We saw Talon bring you back..." Her tone is laced with concern, and I just smile under my mask reassuringly.

"Oh... I just blacked out. I am sorry for worrying you, Queen Ashe." In the manner I shoulder, I bow. She nods, and returns to the cave above our own. The area we were in was littered with caves. The Institute will be here soon, knowing we'd refuge here. I turn and call to them, so all can hear.

"Pack your things, we must flee this area. They'll know we are here, so we must make haste and leave." There is a groan of protest from a tired Luxanna Crownguard, and in an hour and thirty later, we are moving out. We leave the refuge of the caves behind.

"We'll be wanted in every city-state. I will take us somewhere I know we are welcome. To the Voodoo lands where Mr. and Mrs. Hastur reside. I sent Annie there already. She should be making good haste, given she is with Anivia. Anivia is also aiding us in our endevours, but she cannot offer much help, for she to must soon hide. Lissandra and Veigar surely will be rivals now, for what the Instiute plans will benefit them in their cuases of world domination." I speak loudly enough for the group with me to hear, and none else. Our trek is silent, eerily so. Braum is with Jinx, both whispering. Jinx giggles, and Braum chuckles. They love so sweetly so. I wonder what the feeling is like, but I know it well. For the one I do to love, loved another who has died. It was my fault she is dead. Cassiopeia will want me dead. She will demand she get the right to kill me herself. I sigh.

"You know.. you don't have to deal with your problems alone." It is Talon, he is next to me. I sigh.

"It is my problem, not yours. Once you trust... you get hurt for it." Which was true. All the times I had trusted, I ended being back stabbed, and had to flee in cold blood. The blood of friends. Branches snap, dogs growl, and a voice chuckles. We are not ready. We cannot fight. This was not good. This is not good.

"Mononoke... it is good of you to show yourself. You have something we...need." That voice. It cannot be. I stammer. Why is he here. He should be gone. He cannot be here.

**"F...father?!"**

* * *

_And that's Chapter Six! Hope you enjoyed yet another cliff hanger, hehe. R & R, and totes mcgoats give me your opinions. Got a solid character you want me to include? PM Me with all the details! HEre's a format!  
_

_Name:_

_Age:_

_Reason why they are there:_

_Affiliation(Institute/Rebellion):_

_Why are they sided to that side?:_

_Hair:_

_Eye:_

_Age:_

_Attire:_

_Residence:_

_Any Ship Pref:_

_What are the current ships?_

_Braum x Jinx_

_Talon x Mononoke_


	7. The Fall of LeBlanc, and the Rise of Us

_Hey! Neko signing back on in with chapter 7! THank you so much for the follow 3_  
_Like #DatCliffie in 6? Well, time for some treason, reasons, and more here, in chapter 7! LEZ GO!_

* * *

Confusion. That's all there was. Then there was betrayal, then pain. Soon the doors to my emotions were thrown open and I was swallowed in by the torrent of feelings. What's going on. The words hit me first, the more so similiar, stemmed off the basics. Why, Who, How, When, Where. I can't keep up with the massive thought train, and I soon find myself in a state of panic. I'm losing ground fast. Then it hits me. It's a dream. Right? What ever was going on now, its a lie. It MUST be a lie. Panic. It hits hard, fast.

"This is no lie, Mononoke. This is reality... surprised? I know there are...questions. Now be a good daughter, and come give your father a hug." He holds his arms out. LeBlanc. She survived. She loved Katarina like a daughter.

"Oh LeBlanc, what cruel tricks you play." She scowls. Father's scowl. I cannot look at her any longer, and I look instead into the woods. She huffs and returns to her true form, and glares.

"You are hereby charged with treason, and shall be publicly executed. Grab her. As for her little brainwashed allies... take them back, we'll fix them up." I am grabbed, I am dragged back. I meet eyes with Talon, and that's when all hell breaks loose. Blood. Warm and wet sprays on me as the man holding me is killed by Ashe's arrows. I get free, and am lunged at. I see Talon fighting LeBlanc, a battle of dashing, illusions, and shadows. In combat, Talon is graceful, and amazing. In combat, I am brutal, and merciless. I am anything but graceful. I dash to the nearest guard, and he stands no chance as my elbow blades unveil and I slit his throat open in a blood mess. The blood sprays onto my mask, and I grin. I missed this thrill.

Ashe and Ahri stand back to back, firing blasts of magic and icy arrows. The air chills as she fires shot after shot, the ice slowly spreading from her targets. An icy ring soon ensnares us, and the ice is stained red. Red from blood. Red from our blood. Human blood. Luxanna blinds guards, and Garen spins in non-stopping circles. I get dizzy by the spectacle.

The battle ends soon as it started. The icey ring melting slowly as the summer heat reminds us the yearly month. There are bodies and we are wounded and bloodied. We must make haste. We've lost good time, precious time.

"We must go, now. We lost to much time. We'll have to take turns carrying others as they grow weary, but that is for later." I look at the faces. Ashe, Ahri, Aatrox, Luxanna, Garen, Talon, Jinx, Braum, and Tryndamere are all here. I nod and note the faces. LeBlanc is dead. A champion in which also had her powers robbed, is dead. I lead us on, into the thicket. Into the woods. To Noxus, and what we do know, is that we are wanted. We cannot go in, we must go around. We must get to the Voodoo lands, so Mrs. and Mr. Hastur can teach us all the ways of magic, to help us find our roots. Ryze should be there as well with Kayle. But I can only hope. I can only pray. Hope and Pray I do, as the night dawns on us, I grow weary. It shows. Talon knows the area, and he scoops me in his arms. Luxanna is carrying Garen with Tryndamere's help. Ahri is held in Aatrox's arms.

"Sleep, I can tell you're weary. I'll wake you in the morning." His words wahs over me, and I let the sleep come and hit me, I yawn, and close my eyes and sleep. Sleep is welcome. I sleep a good dream, a dream I hope comes true.

_I hope. I pray. We all survive._

* * *

_It's short, I know! But it's rushed. Tomorrow I'll pump out something better, I promise! I'll be working on another story soon that takes place after this with Mononoke and Talon_

_A caged Bird and a Free Bird_

_Want the Jinx and Braum sequel after this?_

_I'm crazy... but it's all a lie!_

_Aatrox and Ahri_

_My salvation... my love_


End file.
